The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices with distributed radios, and more specifically, to a puzzle-style modular electronic device that includes multiple communication radio modules that drive communication performance.
In general, cell phones can leave users frustrated when signal strength of a contemporary service provider is weak or data transfer rates to and from that contemporary service provider is slow. To combat the weak signal strength or the slow data transfer rates, contemporary service providers enable users to locally install a small, low-power cellular base station that connects to their cellular networks. However, locally installed base stations are limited to users on the same network and only resolve signal issues in a small geographic area.
Another mechanism contemporary service providers utilize for combatting weak signal strength or slow data transfer rates is channel bonding. Channel bonding is a bonding of network input/output to multiple available Ethernet ports on a computer. However, channel bonding generally relates to static hardware configurations of the computer and generally static network infrastructure, both of which are not found in the cell phone market. In turn, channel bonding does not provide the adaptability and mobility required by cell phones and contemporary service providers.